solo_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Evelyn Bishop (Alternate Future)
A future version of Evelyn Bishop Superpower Origins: Lady Shadow Dusk She had the same life as her past self. This was until the Evelyn we know was caught in the Blast, which never happened in Future Evelyn's timeline. Instead the Blast happened much later, giving Evelyn, Rachel Austin, Derek Overman, Robert Larter, Joseph Fries and Nate Lovein powers. Evelyn got power mimicry just like her current timeline counterpart. The Blast also created the Antichrist. It wasn't the true Antichrist, being merely a human who gained the powers and mentality of the bibical Antichrist in the Blast, but he assembled the Four Horsemen, a group of supervillains that happened to gain a power relating to one of the bibical Horseman in the Blast. Evelyn met Stan Parker, who the Blast had turned into the comic book hero, Shadow Dusk. The Antichrist killed Stan and Evelyn took the identit Lady Shadow Dusk. Evelyn and her friends were unable to defeat the Antichrist or his Horsemen and battle killed Rachel, Derek, Robert, Joseph and Nate. Evelyn found Matthew, who gained power transferal from the Blast. Matthew gave her the power to travel backwards through time. With this, she took a Blast device into the past with her, going much further back than when she first got her powers. Superpower: The Beginning Emerging in this new timeline, she donned the identity of Lady Shadow Dusk. She used Rachel's drug addiction to get her to carry out a job. Rachel would deliver a package that Lady Shadow Dusk had on her. Lady Shadow Dusk would detonate the Blast device while also arranging for her past self, Derek, Robert, Joseph and Nate to be nearby, giving the six of them much earlier than they get in her timeline. She however also has several other Blast devices around the city, including an asylum. As a result, many people gained powers. Lady Shadow Dusk'a intentions were so that other superheroes would emerge along with supervillains that her past self could practice on in preparation for the Antichrist. Returning to the future, Lady Shadow Dusk discovered that now Evelyn, Derek, Rachel and Joseph had been arrested. It turned out that Evelyn's grandfather Malcolm Young was de-aged by the Blast and tried to them, forcing them to kill him. Evelyn's mother, Michelle Bishop was ready to believe they killed him and hired their teacher Sarah Owens to find evidence. Sarah found Malcolm's body along with Nate Lovein who had turned on this friends in the new timeline. To prevent her past self from being arrested, she went back again and found the present day version of Matthew Shepard and worked with him to remove mind control powers from a girl who got them in the Blast. Matthew then transferred the mind control to Lady Shadow Dusk, in exchange for her using this power to give him more votes. When Sarah found Malcolm's body, Lady Shadow Dusk used the mind control power on her to make her drop the investigation. Superpower: The Angel of Judgement Lady Shadow Dusk teams up with her past self to fight Jacob Findlay AKA the Angel of Judgement. Superpower: Ian Bishop Lady Shadow Dusk had been spying on her past self. Superpower: Muse The present day Evelyn and her friends catch Lady Shadow Dusk who admits she is Evelyn from the future. Lady Shadow Dusk revealed that she had caused the Blast to prepare her for the Antichrist. Superpower: Future Crisis Returning to the future, Lady Shadow Dusk found that Natalie Stewart, a new friend past self found had been killed a mugger. Returning to the present, she found out that Rachel and Robert had sold their powers to Matthew Shepard. Finding out Natalie was about to do the same thing, Lady Shadow Dusk mind controlled her and Matthew so that Matthew would give Natalie an immortality power he was holding. She also used her mind control to make Matthew give her Rachel's smoke mimicry and Natalie's harm absorption. Lady Shadow Dusk's Power Ampilification turned Harm Absorption into a healing ability. Personality She used to be just like the regular Evelyn but she became cynical. She regrets not being strong enough to stop the Antichrist in her own time and wants to make sure her past self does not repeat her mistakes. She is extreme in her goals, detonating Blast devices, knowing that many people would be killed by them. She also purposefully created various supervillains for her past self to fight in order to make her stronger. Powers and Abilities *Power Mimicry - Like her younger self, the future Evelyn can mimic the powers of anyone within range. It only works with people who's power came from the Blast. *Backwards Time Travel - She received a power from Matthew, allowing her to travel backwards through time. She can't go forwards. Normally when someone uses this power, they arrive naked, transporting nothing with them. Evelyn however took Power Amplification so she could bring Blast devices back with her. *Power Amplification - Another power she received from Matthew, this power allows her to enhance herself or other people's powers, allowing them to do things with them they couldn't do before. To amplifity someone else's power, she has to be touching them. She has only used that power to allow herself to transport her clothes and Blast devices back with her. *Forwards Time Travel - A separate power to Backwards Time Travel. She received this from Matthew Shepard do that she could view how her actions in the past were changing the future. Normally when someone uses this power, they arrive naked, transporting nothing with them. Evelyn however took Power Amplification so she doesn;t have to worry about that. *Mind Control - A power she got from another post Blast human by having Matthew transfer the power to her. She used it to mind control Sarah into dropping the investigate of Malcolm Young's death. *Smoke Mimicry - A power she got from Matthew Shepard who brought it from Rachel Austin. With this, Lady Shadow Dusk can turn into smoke. Because of power amplification, she can actually touch things while in her smoke form. Her clothes still fall off however. *Healing - A power she got from Matthew Shepard who brought it from Natalie Stewart. While Natalie's power caused her to absorb the physical harm from others, Lady Shadow Dusk's Power Amplification allows her to heal others without suffering any harm herself. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Affected By The Blast